


Rosewater and Firecrackers

by ElectraCute



Series: Tales of Tyzula [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Summer Romance, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: After the group’s conversation at The Beach, Ty Lee attempts to get Azula to open up a little bit more.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tales of Tyzula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063928
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Rosewater and Firecrackers

**Author's Note:**

> I did a rewatch of Avatar this past summer and it was simply amazing. The Beach is one of my favourite episodes in the show. Azula x Ty Lee also happens to be one of my favourite pairings. So what would have been more natural than a combination of the two?
> 
> I started writing a story about them a few months ago but, for some reason, I left it unfinished. Second quarantine had me looking through my old files, as I sometimes like to do when I’m bored, and I found that unfinished fic. “What the hell,” I thought, “we need more lesbian ships in this world. I’m gonna finish it off.” And so I did. I’m quite happy with the result. We all need a bit of fluff in these *trying times*.
> 
> [I have to confess it’s been a couple of months since I came upon any Avatar content at all, so feel free to point out any factual errors I might have made. I didn’t wanna fact check because I was afraid it would ruin my flow.]

Ty Lee undoes her long, thick braid, sending ringlets of hair down her shoulders. A soft hairbrush in hand, she carefully detangles the brown locks and then admires herself in the mirror, satisfied with her work. Ty Lee doesn’t have shining black hair like Azula and Mai, and sometimes she envies them for it. It’s more impressive, more unique. There is a darkness and a mystery about it. But no, Ty Lee isn’t really jealous, she doesn’t actually want to look like her friends. After all, she helps maintain a more lighthearted atmosphere in their little group. And what a broody trio they would be otherwise; Azula with her lightning and Mai with her knives. Thankfully Ty Lee’s acrobatics balance out the drama.

It seems like they all carry their own burdens, though. Ty Lee had never imagined that Mai’s life was anything short of perfect, and yet tonight she revealed to them a different reality. And what about Zuko? Ty Lee thought he would be happy, home at last and hailed as a hero nonetheless. As for Azula… Ty Lee has no idea what to think. Her friend never really opens up, and even when she almost does, like tonight, she then shuts down again and raises walls harder to penetrate than those of Ba Sing Se.

Then again, Ty Lee did get past the walls at Ba Sing Se. Maybe these ones are worth a shot too.

She walks to Azula’s room across the corridor and pushes the half-open door.

“I thought maybe you’d like some help with your hair?” It’s somewhere between a question and a statement. Azula prefers to have others do her hair, seeing as she considers it too menial a task for a princess, and has never bothered to properly learn how to care for it.

“Very well,” says her friend and motions to the bed. Ty Lee climbs behind Azula and takes the engraved gold hairbrush from her hands. She removes the royal headpiece from Azula’s ponytail and unties it. Gently, she massages her scalp and Azula exhales audibly - keeping one’s hair up for too long makes it painful when taken down. Ty Lee then brushes her friend’s hair just as gently, enjoying the silky smooth texture as she runs the strands between her fingers, and hums some melody whose lyrics she’s forgotten. All throughout it, Azula remains motionless, almost like a statue, but Ty Lee senses her muscles releasing some tension, her shoulders relaxing, her jaw unclenching.

“I hope I’m not hurting you,” she whispers and Azula shakes her head imperceptibly.

“Your hands are magical,” she says. “I wish my servants back home were as skilled as you.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m your friend and I truly care about not hurting you.”

Azula doesn’t respond. She doesn’t seem to understand the statement.

Ty Lee finishes her work and hands the brush back to Azula. “There. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

She smiles. “No, thank you, Ty Lee. You may go.”

“Actually… Could I stay a little bit?”

Azula seems surprised, but pleasantly so. “Of course. After all, I’m not tired. Come, sit next to me.”

Ty Lee curls up beside her friend. “Can I ask you a question, Azula?”

“By all means.”

“Did your mother really say you were a monster?”

There is a stunned silence for a few moments. This is definitely not the question Azula was expecting.

“Well, she never said it but it was clear that she believed it.”

“I remember your mother. She was kind. And even though she was always closer to Zuko, I do think she loved you. She wouldn’t believe something like that about you.”

“She used to say something was wrong with me. But of course that’s impossible. I’ve always made sure everything’s  _ right _ with me.”

“Maybe that’s what’s wrong, Azula.” Ty Lee reaches for Azula’s shaky hand. She holds it tight until it stops trembling. “You’re so focused on being the perfect princess, the perfect firebender, the perfect daughter… It’s not good for you.”

“What are you talking about? What could possibly be better for me than excelling at all the things I’m supposed to do?”

Ty Lee decides to drop it. She could bring up a few examples, but Azula wouldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Chan tonight,” she says instead.

“It was stupid. It doesn’t matter.”

“No, it’s not stupid. You were so nervous! Azula, you need to try and relax a bit. Have fun! Life’s not all about conquering cities and shooting lightning out of your fingertips.”

Azula laughs. “That’s not all I do! I have fun!”

“Oh yeah? When’s the last time you really had fun?”

She ponders it for a few moments. “How about earlier, when we destroyed those losers at kuai ball?”

“It was fun at first, but you became so focused on defeating your rivals that you forgot to enjoy it. You weren’t carefree, you didn’t let go of your dutiful self - the Azula who’s trained in firebending and battle strategy. And you never do. You carry her with you, and you don’t realize how much she’s weighing on you.”

Ty Lee is still holding on to her friend’s hand. Azula is not pulling it away. “I hope you’re not angry with me for saying these things.”

Azula raises her eyebrows. “Why would I be angry? I just don’t understand what you want me to do.”

“That’s what I’m talking about! You don’t always have to do what other people want you to! What do  _ you  _ want, Azula?”

“I just want… to be admired. Appreciated. Loved, I suppose.”

“Well, that’s easy then. Because I admire you, and I appreciate you, and I love you.”

Azula looks into Ty Lee’s eyes as if she’s seeing her for the first time. “You do?”

“Of course, silly! You didn’t know?”

“I always assume otherwise unless I am explicitly told so.”

“You know I’m your friend, and I have proven my loyalty.”

“Yes, but love… that’s another thing entirely.”

“I know what love is, and I love you, Azula. You are my best friend.”

Azula cannot suppress a grin. “And you are mine. But don’t tell Mai,” she laughs.

“I won’t.”

“For what it’s worth, Ty Lee… If I were to say I love anyone, you surely would be first on the list.”

Ty Lee’s face lights up. “Really?”

Azula nods.

“Oh, Azula… Come here!”

Without a warning, she wraps her arms around Azula and nuzzles her head on her shoulder. After a few moments in the embrace, Ty Lee pulls away again to look at her friend’s face. She tucks a strand of Azula’s silky smooth black hair behind her ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Close your eyes, okay? Trust me.”

Azula scoffs. “Fine.” She does as instructed, and Ty Lee moves closer. Her friend smells like rosewater and firecrackers. Tentatively, she brushes her lips against Azula’s.

Her eyes suddenly open wide. “What was that?”

Ty Lee pulls back, embarrassed. She feels the blood rushing to her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just thought you might like it.” Azula remains frozen. “Should I… go?”

“No, it’s just… I’ve never been kissed by a girl before.”

“Well, I’ve never kissed a girl either. You’re right, I didn’t do a very good job.”

“That’s not what I meant, I...”

“Let me make it up to you.” Ty Lee takes her friend’s face in her hands and kisses her again, this time properly. Azula’s lips are soft and her mouth tastes of saltwater. Ty Lee’s hands travel down her back, tugging at her waist. Azula doesn’t move, but she doesn’t pull away either.

Eventually, Ty Lee breaks the kiss, gasping for air. “How about that one?” she asks after catching her breath. “Good enough?”

Azula is heaving. Her eyes are sparkling. “Yes,” she whispers. “That one was perfect.”

She pushes Ty Lee onto the bed and leans over her. “Now let me try.” She closes the small distance between their lips once again. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until their mouths are weary and their eyelids heavy.

A cheeky sunray slips through the curtains and the squawk of a seagull wakes them up the following morning. They’ve slept in each other’s arms. Ty Lee has never seen Azula this serene. Unlikely as that may be, she silently prays it will last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I tried to keep it canon compliant, although I’m not sure how that would realistically play out. Anyway, I have a question for you: is there an Azula x Ty Lee ship name I don’t know about? And if not, what do you think it should be?
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment,  
> xxx


End file.
